


With my hands

by da34amadeo



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: And naughty things, M/M, Thoughts of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/da34amadeo/pseuds/da34amadeo
Summary: Will's thoughts change about Hannibal but his passion does not and love and hate are both made from the same coin.





	With my hands

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by all the lovely porny Mads and Hugh appreciation posts.

He can no longer think of Hannibal without thinking of muscle and bone . Tendons that extend and flex. Warm flesh and the grip of eager fingers. Skin sliding against skin.

Hannibal touches him with impunity. Always polite, always just shy of roughness. Coiled on the edge of it.A gentle hand against the small of his back. A light brush over his shoulder.It's infuriating. 

He wakes throbbing with passion from dreams of that kinetic possibility.He gets caught in staring at the working of Hannibals jaw as he devours a meal. Or at the way the light halo the slight bit of stubble that graces the planes of his face .

He, Will has begun to feel somewhat depraved.  
Even after his imprisonment he cannot let it go. It tugs at him .Only now the tendons stretch and flex and tear . Fingers break thru skin and the warmth comes from the blood that pours out as he rips it open.To get at the meat inside as his mouth works on tender salty flesh.  
His passion runs so cold it burns him from the inside out.

“Do you fantasize about killing me?” Hannibal asks.  
“Yes” Is his desperate reply.  
“Tell me . How would you do it?” The tone of Hannibal voice is passive dispassionate. His face only gives polite interest and Will hates himself for that throb of unwilling want .  
“With my hands.”  
Hannibal of course seems pleased.


End file.
